


The Merchant and The Pirate

by SkylessNights



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: A mysterious visit ends with a demanding outcome





	The Merchant and The Pirate

Harry didn’t know how he got into this situation. He had just completed a successful business venture to Port Royale, where he sold almost all of his goods (in secret of course), to some of his well established clients. 

Now all he wanted to do was down a bottle of rum, lift his feet up on his desk and soak in the warm sun rays entering in from the window. However, the only thing stopping him from doing that was the cold sharp tip, pressed against his bare back. He tried turning his head to see what was behind him but the sharp tip was dug in further.

“Ouch!” Harry winced as he instinctively raises his hand to massage the painful spot. 

“I said. On. Your. Knees.” 

The voice was authoritative… quite pleasant even. Harry knew not to argue back. He slowly bent down onto his knees and raised his hands above his head.

“Captain” Another voice entered the room. “We’ve disarmed his crew. Awaiting further orders.” 

Captain? Was the navy on board his ship? 

“Go and find where he keeps his precious cargo. Ransack the whole ship if you have too.” Harry could sense a sly smile behind their voice, as if they knew how much the cargo on board the ship meant to him. “I’ll deal with… this.”

“Aye, Captain.” The door was closed behind them and once again it was just the two of them alone. 

Harry heard footsteps move across the room. He took in a deep breath as he felt the sharp, cold tip removed from his back. 

“What is this?” 

Harry turned around to find a young girl sitting on his desk, with a parchment in her hand. She wore a fairly large black hat that cast a shadow across her face, a white blouse and black baggy trousers with laced boots. But amongst her dull attire, Harry couldn’t help but admire her long teal braids. It reminded him of the ocean, something that he'd been around for so long but never really got to cherish. 

“Well,” Harry said, stepping up off his knees to stand. “If I knew the navy was going to send a bonnie young lass on board my ship, I would have dressed for the occasion.” He smirked and combed his fingers through his hair before giving her a mocking bow.

“Navy?” she spat. “Don’t insult me.”

Harry eye’s lingered on her vexed expression, as if he crossed a line that he shouldn’t have. He slowly walked across the room, his arm brushing past her leg has he took a seat on the chair behind the desk.

“What’s in it for me?” he said, stretching his arms in front of him, before resting his feet on the table.

“Excuse me?” 

“The parchment.” Harry pointed at the piece of paper in her hand. “If I tell ye what it is, what do I get in return?”

“You are in no place to bargain with me.” She towered over him, her higher position casting a shadow. Harry moved his legs off the table and leaned forward in his chair. Their faces just widths apart. She didn’t flinch or move at the sudden approach, she just stared back, unintimated. 

Now that they were in front of each other, he could see her eyes a lot more clearly. They were a dark hazel-brown, but the shadow from the hat made them look black from afar. 

“Ye should remove the hat, lass. It doesn’t do justice to ye eyes.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment before the young girl let out a soft laugh, which caused Harry to smile. She moved her empty hand from the hilt of her sword and trailed her finger up his bare chest. Harry looked down as he followed her movements, her warm touch caused his breath to quicken, he did not expect her to react like this at all.

“And you should know, lad.” Her finger rested underneath his chin before raising it, forcing him to look at her once more. “I don’t like being told what to do.”  
Before Harry could register what happened next, he fall hard into his chair and knocked his back onto the floor. She stood up from the desk and took the parchment with her as she headed towards the door, slamming it open.

“No!” Harry shouted, wincing at the sudden pain as he stood up and scrambled towards the doorway. “You can’t take that-”

Harry stood alarmed at the sight he saw on the deck of his ship. All of his men were tied around the mast of the ship, guarded by men who wore scarfs around their heads and swords at their hips. He looked to his right and saw a ship (slightly even more bigger one than his), with beige flags that had a black octopus painted on top.

Pirates

Harry saw a member of her crew take, what seemed to be the last box of his cargo, on board her ship.

“Ye canne just take all of it!” Harry cried, he never felt so powerless, his livelihood was being taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. She turned around, her eyes black as coal. 

“I’ll find you again and this time,” She lifted the parchment in the air “I want answers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this AU! I'm not really good at writing so please bare with me xD  
> This is a new take on their relationship and how they first meet each other. I'm hoping to continue this story so stay tuned for more :)


End file.
